


Perfectly Fine

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Coming Out, Day 9, Dinner With The Family, F/F, Facebook prompts, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks that Greg is playing around on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wspaniale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785208) by [KittensAndRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage)



“Can I um…. Bring someone over with me?” John asked hesitantly, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand not holding his mobile, knowing that his sister would pick on him for being in yet another relationship. Little did she know that that was only half of it, literally.

“Of course, John. Another girlfriend, huh?” Harry teased.

“Well, no. It’s Sherlock.” John replied, glad that he wasn’t with her in person just now. John and Harry had started to get along nicely again just recently and she had taken to trying to be chummy with him, elbowing him in the ribs and punching him in the arm.

“Oh well, you could’ve just said it was him, yeah, your flat mate is always welcome here. Just please ask him to not say anything rude to anyone. I’m trying to make things up with Clara, so just tell him not to do to her what he did to me.” John scrubbed a hand to his face and grumbled, he knew she was talking about the first time Harry met Sherlock. The detective had deduced everything about her in 30 seconds flat, with no restraint on the details of more intimate and rather delicate matters.

“Yeah, I’ll tell him. Can’t promise anything though.”

“So, no girl?” Harry prodded further.

“Not exactly, no. Look Harry, I know this is short notice and possibly a bit much to ask, but could I bring two people over for dinner?”

There was a long pause before his sister spoke again. “So you are asking to bring to your flat mate to dinner. And then another? Not a girl, ‘not exactly’ you said. John, are you gay?”

He shrugged even though he knew that she couldn’t see him through the phone. “No point in hiding it now I guess. His name is Greg.”

“Oh John, that’s wonderful. Yes, please bring him and I’ll promise not to be too nosy.” She was smiling and he could hear it in her voice.

“Right, I’ll see you Saturday then. I’m making banoffee pie.” They said their farewells and John sighed, stressing about how to deal with having both Sherlock and Greg at dinner this weekend.

* * *

 

John helped bring the hot dishes from the kitchen out to the dining room. Greg offered to help but was told to sit and relax so he did so next to Sherlock at the table. They chatted with Clara, the detective inspector with an easy arm across the back of Sherlock’s chair, their thighs touching lightly.

Just a few more runs to the kitchen for the gravy and Yorkshire puddings and the table would be completely set, ready for the feast. John turned away from the counter top carefully, trying not to spill the gravy over the edge of the gravy boat. He froze in the middle of the kitchen seeing his sister posed in the doorway, arms crossed and a stern, almost scathing look on her face.

“What is it?” John asked, keeping an eye on the gravy level as he stood a bit straighter.

“Don’t you think Greg and Sherlock are sitting a bit close, being a little _too_ friendly? I thought that _you_ were dating Greg, not Sherlock.”

“I am.” John answered simply. He knew he would have to explain, but she wouldn’t let him speak.

“Well, then why are they hanging all over each other? Sherlock has a hand on Greg’s thigh; he might as well be groping him under the table!” Harry’s face was red and she looked about to storm right back into the dining room to rip the two men apart.

John gave her a sympathetic smile, sorry to have worried her, as he shuffled past her and set the gravy down on the center of the table. He moved to stand behind both Greg and Sherlock, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, squeezing lightly.

“I’m dating them both.” John declared proudly.

Clara, who was completely left out on the entire issue, sat shocked with her mouth hanging open and looking uncertainly between her girlfriend and the boys.

After an intensely long moment of silence, Harry burst out laughing, doubling over and slapping her knee. “Oh, John, you are killing me! You can’t just be homosexual, you have to polyamorous too?” She pointed at the three of them accusingly, "You are damn lucky, John, that I'm a lesbian or else I'd be furious with you stealing all of the attractive men! I hope for your sake that this works out between you guys"

“It’s working perfectly fine.” He leaned down in between his two boyfriends and gave them each a quick kiss on the lips. Yes, this was perfect.


End file.
